Inside the Ultimate Lifeform
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: Shadow refuses to race Sonic, and Sonic zaps Shadow with a Time Ray, and Sonic and Rouge are sucked into Shadow's past. How will they get out? What will they discover about Shadow? Read, Review, and like my friends! RATED T FOR BAD LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1- The Ultimate Past

Chapter 1

Going to the past

 **Omega: Sonic, Disclaimers onegaiyo**

 **Sonic: Why me?!**

 **Omega: Cuz Shadow is taking a nap and I love him. Besides, he just came from a long mission with Rouge, Omega, and Grey!**

 **Shadow: Zzz…**

 **Omega: I'll give you a chilidog…!**

 **Sonic: YUUUUUUUUMMY! OMEGAYAGAMI-SHADOWDOESNOTOWN-**

 **Omega: SLOWER OR NO CHILIDOGS!**

 **Sonic: Omega Yagami-Shadow does not own any Sega characters. Please do not think she does because you are totally wrong and an idiot. ALL BEONG TO SEGA INCLUDING ME, ROUGE, SHADOW, MARIA, AND PROFESSOR GERALD. Especially Shadow. Keep Omegas away from hi- OMEGA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO SHADOW?!**

 **Omega: *Stops Snugging and petting Shadow's chest fur and quills* Ummm… Here's your chili dog. NOW FORGET THIS I NEED TIME WITH MY BABE!**

 **Sonic: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO DEAL!**

"C'mon Shads! Races are fun!" Sonic whined. Shadow made a 'humph' sound. "My name is _Shadow_ not _Shads_!" Shadow growled. "If you don't, I'll shoot you with Tails' new awesome, painful ray gun!" he said. "If you do, I'll break every bone I can," Shadow said, eyes still closed. Rouge sighed. "Boys," she muttered. She and her boyfriend Shadow just came back from G.U.N. and Sonic wanted to race since Eggman was busy with his 'successful and powerful' robot army in the Green Hill Zone. Sonic grabbed one of Tails' guns, which had a warning label. **WARNING: This is a time traveling device. If shot, users around the shot person will be immediately transported into their past until use of chaos control.** "Alright Shads, you asked for it." Sonic shot Shadow with the gun. Everything became blurry for the blue hero, and he passed out.

"Ugh, my head. How are you doing Sonic?" Rouge asked. "Not better but where are we? And why is the floor metallic? I thought you had a tile floor!" "I do… Sonic, let me see the ray gun…" "Sure." Rouge grabbed the ray gun, and gasped... "I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" she yelled. "WHERE?!" "WE- WE- WE ARE IN SHADOW'S PAST!" Sonic screamed like a little girl. "Calm down. I'm sure we can reverse this once we find a chaos emerald." Suddenly, they heard footsteps down the hallway. There was no place to hide, so Sonic and Rouge cringed for the worst. A large scientist who looked A LOT like Eggman just passed through them like mist. "I guess we can't alter the past," Sonic said. A little girl with shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a pink dress ran past them. "Grandpa! Today's the day right?" The man patted the girl. "Yes, it is Maria. Come with me. We'll get him from the laboratory." Rouge and Sonic gasped. "That's Maria?! Then I guess then that's Professor Gerald," Rouge said. "I don't know about you, but I know why Shadow loved Maria! She's so hot!" Sonic had a major nosebleed while staring at Maria. "Ewww… Sonic…" "Sorry." Sonic wiped his nose. "we might as well follow them. The guy did say 'him' so maybe that's Shadow."

Sonic and Rouge followed Maria and Gerald to a lab, where there was a tube of green liquid, but no Shadow. "What the hell….? Where is he?" Sonic whispered. "How should I know?" Rouge scolded. Suddenly, they heard a 'BEEP' and the liquid drained away, leaving a tiny, black and red hedgehog, who Rouge and Sonic were familiar with. "SHADOW?!" they exclaimed. "Aww, Grandpa he's so cute! What's his name?" Maria asked. Gerald took out the hedgehoglet and said. "He is Project Shadow: The Ultimate Lifeform."


	2. Chapter 2- A Differnt Shadow

Chapter 2

Different Shadow

 **Omega: SHADOW DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **Shadow: Omega_Yagami-Shadow does not own any characters. All belong to Sega.**

 **Omega: Wow, and SONIC gave me a hard time…**

 **Sonic: *eats a donut* Hey….**

 **Omega: GIMME MY DONUT YOU BASTARD! *chases Sonic***

"No way! That can't be Shadow! He's too cute, small, adorable and vulnerable!" Sonic said. "Grandpa, may I hold him?" Maria asked. Gerald nodded. "Let me dry him off a little." Gerald got a red towel (CONVIENT!) and gently rubbed Shadow 'til he was fluffy and dry. "Here you go Maria," Gerald said, handing Maria the red bundle. She cradled Shadow in her arms. "Hi Shadow!" she cooed. Shadow, for the first time, opened his eyes and revealed beautiful, red irises. Maria gasped. "Your eyes are my favorite color!" she whispered happily. Shadow opened his eyes all the way. Maria scratched behind Shadow's ear and he purred. "Aww…." Maria and Rouge said simultaneously. Even Sonic smiled. "Maria, do you mind feeding Shadow and putting him to bed?" Maria nodded and left the room, Rouge and Sonic following.

"Say 'Ah' Shaddy!" Maria said, with a bottle of milk. "Hey, how come Shadow won't let me call him Shads yet he allowed Maria to call him Shaddy?" Sonic pouted. Rouge kept staring at Shadow, who was hungrily drinking from the bottle. "Maybe because that nickname reminds him too much about Maria. They do sound pretty similar," Rouge said. "Oh." Sonic and Rouge were caught from their conversation when they heard a cute yawn. "Aww I bet your tired Shadow," Maria said. She left the kitchen and tucked Shadow in a small bed. "Grandpa wasn't able to get a crib, so this is the best we could do. I hope you're comfortable," Maria said. Shadow's response was a small yawn, and Maria giggled. She tucked Shadow in and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight, my Shadow." The scene changed, leaving Sonic and Rouge confused. "Did we skip time?" Sonic wondered. "I guess," Rouge said. Suddenly, they saw a little Shadow with only white socks and gloves staring at them. "Aww, he's so cute!" Rouge gushed.

"Maw?" Shadow said, tilting his head. "Maw?" Rouge wondered aloud. Sonic snickered. "Wait until I tell Shadow about this," he said. Rouge slapped him on the head. "Don't make him feel bad or embaressed or else I will make your life a living nightmare!" Rouge threatened. Sonic shut up. "Maw?" Shadow asked again, tears forming in his eyes. He frantically looked around, looking for something. "What is he looking for?" Sonic wondered. "Maw- Maw- Maw- Maaaawwwiaaaa..." Sonic and Rouge gasped. "He's looking for Maria huh?" Sonic said. "MAWIAAAAA!" Shadow screamed. Tears flowed out of his eyes. Rouge picked up Shadow and unconsciously began rocking him. "Shhh it's okay Shadow, Maria's coming," Rouge cooed. Since they couldn't change the past, Shadow completely ignored Rouge and continued crying. Sonic was laughing his butt off. "Shadow says he never cries and look at this!" he kept laughing until Rouge slapped him. "HE'S ONLY A KIT NOW SONIC! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?! HIM TO BE MEAN? YOU'RE SUCH A JERK TO SHADOW! A FUCKING JERK!"

Rouge was interrupted by her rampage when Maria rushed into the room. "Shadow! I'm here!" Maria cried out. Shadow stopped crying and whimpered. Maria picked him up and petted him quills, making him purr. Maria wiped his tears away and dried him tear-stained muzzle. "Shhh… it's okay I'm here," Maria whispered. Gerald rushed into the room. "SHADOW YOU DID IT! YOU SAID YOUR FIRST WORD ALREADY!" Maria gasped. "That's right Shadow! Can you say my name again Shaddy? Ma-Ri- A!" Shadow stopped hiccupping. "Mawia!" he said, giggling. Maria giggled as well. Shadow squirmed out of Maria grasp and got on his two stubby feet. "I get it, this was when Shadow said his first word and learned to walk," Rouge whispered. Shadow carefully walked to Gerald, but tripped halfway. Maria and Rouge gasped, but Shadow got up like it was nothing and walked the rest of the way to Gerald perfectly. "Excellent my son! I'm so proud of you!" Gerald said, holding up Shadow like he was Simba. "Wow all on his official first day of living!" Maria said happily. "Beca I da Uwtamat Wifeorm!" Shadow said happily. "What the hell did he say?" Sonic asked. "Shadow, did you say Because I'm the Ultimate lifeform!?" Gerald said. Shadow nodded frantically. Sonic snickered and Rouge playfully rolled his eyes. "His first phrase is his favorite one," Rouge said. "No surprise there," Sonic remarked.

Suddenly, the see changed, again, and this time two an older Shadow, about 4 years older, and a Maria who was deathly pale in bed. "Don't worry Maria, I'll make you soup for you to feel better!" Shadow said. His voice had changed, and sounded a bit more like him. Shadow rushed to the kitchen using his rocket shoes, with a Sonic pulling Rouge to catch up the onyx hedgehog. Shadow made a few quick turns and arrived to a kitchen. He gathered some ingredients and made the soup. Sonic's stomach growled. "Hungry big blue?" Rouge teased. Sonic made a mocking face. "Haha very funny Rouge," he said sarcastically. Shadow started to pour some in a bowl, but spilled some on his arm and he yelped. Sonic snickered and Rouge slapped him, making him shut up. Shadow poured cold water on his arm, but it still turned red. He poured the rest of the soup in a bowl, got a tray, and quickly walked to Maria's room. Sonic made a dash for it, found a spoon, took a spoon of soup and tasted it. "Sonic! WTF!" Rouge said. Sonic eyes glimmered. "Rouge! Taste this soup it's incredible!" Rouge shrugged, got spoon and tasted the soup. Her taste buds were swirling with happiness. "I didn't know Shadow could cook! Remind him to give me soup when we go home!" Sonic said. Rouge nodded. _'My boyfriend is the ultimate lifeform AND a good cook?! How could life get any better!'_ Sonic grabbed Rouge and they headed back to Maria's room when Shadow just arrived. "Here," Shadow said, placing the tray on the table. "Shadow, that's so nice. **Arigato gazaimas!** " Shadow's cheeks turned a bit pink and Maria tasted the soup. "This is so good Shadow!" Maria said happily. Shadow smiled. Sonic's mouth turned to an 'O' and Rouge smiled. "I didn't know Shads could smile!" Sonic said. "Shadow, what happened to your arm?" Maria asked. Shadow stared at his burn mark. "I just got burned, it's no big deal," he said. Rouge made an anime sigh and Sonic made a 'Oh Great Not Again' face. "Shadow, it still is a burn! Does it hurt?" Maria asked. Shadow shook his head. Maria lightly grabbed Shadow's arm near the burn, and he yelped, slightly drawing his arm backwards. "So it does hurt huh?" Maria asked with a mischevious smile. "Only when you touch it. Really, I'm fine." "Can't you at least wrap it so nothing touches it?" "… Fine," Shadow got up, a few second later, he came back, burn covered. Maria smiled. "Good Shadow. I would help you, but I don't want you getting sick." Shadow cocked his head in confusion. "I can't get sick though," he said. Maria smiled. "Of course you can silly! You're not a machine, you are a living hedgehog!" Shadow smiled. "I guess you're right," he said. Sonic's jaw dropped and Rouge turned pale. "WHO IS THIS SHADOW?!" Sonic yelled. "I don't know," Rouge whispered.

The scene changed again, this time to a 6-year-old Shadow and a Maria. They were staring off onto Earth. "I really want to go there one day," Maria told Shadow. Shadow glanced at his friend as she continued. "The world looks so beautiful from up here. I can't wait to recover and go there with you Shadow." Shadow looked back at Earth. "what are the people like Maria?" Shadow asked. Maria smiled. "Grandfather told me the people were very nice, but some are bad. I believe most people are very nice and deserve to live in peace!" Shadow smiled at his friend. 'I'll take you there one day Maria, I promise." Rouge was silently crying. "What's wrong?" Sonic asked. "I- I- I feel so bad for Shadow. He t-thought this was his f-fault and he n-n-ever kept h-his promise to M-Maria. OH SONIC I FEEL SO BAD FOR HIM!" Rouge cried and Sonic patted her back. "Shadow will be okay Rouge, he's got you now. Ya know, he told me some time ago that you reminded him so much of Maria, in a good way." Rouge looked at the cobalt hedgehog in disbelief. "R-really? He s-said that?" Sonic nodded. Rouge wiped her tears away and smiled. _'I'll make you happy Shadow, I promise.'_


	3. Chapter 3- Going Home

Chapter 3

 **Omega: SONIC YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

 **Sonic: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

 **Omega: I told you to!**

 **Shadow: JUST GET THE SHIT OVER WITH FAKER!**

 **Sonic: Fine. Omega does NOT own any characters; they all belong to Sega. I WANT COFFEE NOW SEGA**

 **Sega Dude: *Hand Sonic coffee***

 **Shadow: Where the hell did you come from…?**

 **Omega: TO THE STORY!**

To Home!

Many scenes went by. Rouge and Sonic saw Shadow and Maria playing tag or the ARK, exploding cakes all over them, chasing a weird sea star with one eye, forcing Shadow to take baths, who apparently thought a duck was a secret security, then Maria's 19th birthday. "This is not the Shadow I met at the ARK at all," Rouge mumbled. "THIS is my rival?! He thought a rubber duck was some security camera!" Sonic yelled. Finally, the scene changed to Shadow and Maria running from soldiers that had G.U.N. signs. Rouge and Sonic gasped. "Oh no," they said together. Sonic and Rouge followed Shadow and Maria to the pods. Maria locked him in, and he was yelling and banging on the door. Just as she pulled the lever, she was shot. Sonic and Rouge saw Shadow's pupils shrink. Tears escaped his eyes. "MARIA!" He shouted. Maria told him her final wish (NOT WRITING IT! NOPE NO WAY!) and sent Shadow to the Earth. Rouge stared in disbelief. Now she understood why this was so tragic to Shadow. She always made fun of him about it and told him to forget it. Now she understood how much pain it was for him. Sonic put a hand on her shoulder and Rouge glanced at him. "Look," Sonic pointed to a chaos emerald. Rouge gasped. "Can you take us back?" Sonic nodded. He picked up the chaos emerald and shouted chaos control.

Sonic and Rouge landed back in Rouge's house, Shadow fast asleep on the couch. Rouge poked his face. Nothing. "Is he dead?" Sonic asked. Rouge put her hand under his nose. "No, he's breathing," she said. Sonic sighed in relief. "Wake him up!" Rouge said. Sonic shrugged and approached Shadow.

"Shadow."

"Shadow."

"Shadow."

"Shadow!"

Sonic growled.

"gggrrr… **SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW**!"

Shadow jolted up and thanks to his survival instincts, punched Sonic him the jaw. Sonic stumbled and held his jaw. "what?" Shadow said in annoyance. "Sorry about that Shaddy, just wanted to make sure you were alive," Sonic said in annoyance. Shadow's pupils shrunk, and Sonic put a hand to his mouth. "Oh fuck my mouth," Sonic mumbled. Shadow looked in disbelief at Sonic. "What… Did you just call me?" Sonic squeaked. "Uhhh…." Was all he could muster, so he hid behind Rouge. "I'm going… to kill… you **FAKER**!" Shadow seethed. Rouge put her hands on Shadow's shoulder. "Shadow, clam down he forgot. We were just in your past and he heard Maria call you that!" Rouge said. Shadow was speechless. "You… were in my past…?" he said. Rouge nodded, and hugged Shadow. "I'm sorry you went through all that pain. And I'm sorry for annoying you about it. I now understand why you're like that. To much of everyone's surprise, Shadow hugged Rouge back and whispered something only she could hear. " **Arigato** ," **(It means Thank You in japanese)** he whispered. Rouge smiled. Sonic top-toed to the doorway, and Shadow noticed him. "Oh no you don't faker. We're gonna have some **FUN!"** Rouge sighed a playful sigh as Sonic ran away from Shadow.

 **THE END!**


End file.
